


Corazonada

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki no creía que tuviesen que preocuparse, pero eso no cambiaba que todavía tenía curiosidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazonada

**Author's Note:**

> Si no han leído el final del manga, seguramente este fic no tendrá sentido.

—¿Tampoco sabes quién era?

Kazuki no pudo evitar preguntarle a Juubei, curiosa aun cuando ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que habían tropezado con aquel chico rubio y en ese corto instante ni ella ni Juubei lo habían reconocido.

—No.

—Él sí parecía conocernos —continúo Kazuki, sin molestarse por la breve respuesta de Juubei—. O más bien, parecía alguien viendo a unos buenos amigos sorpresivamente.

—Creo que estás imaginando demasiado —respondió Juubei, apenas mostrando el asomo de una sonrisa divertida ante sus ocurrencias.

—¿Eso crees?

Juubei asintió con su cabeza.

—Sólo espero que no sea un acosador.

Kazuki rió suavemente, negando con su cabeza. Era típico de Juubei pensar de la forma más seria, rayando en lo exagerada.

—No creo que lo sea.

Era un presentimiento sin ninguna base, pero Kazuki estaba segura de ello y por la expresión de Juubei, él parecía estar de acuerdo con ella.


End file.
